


Unexpected Error

by marufuji



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marufuji/pseuds/marufuji
Summary: Ben wanted to pretend. He didn't want you to know that he was dead, or a Zelda fanatic, or anything you wouldn't approve of. Most of all, he wanted to pretend that he wasn't head over heels and that his heart was just playing tricks on him. Unfortunately, you had to ruin all of that for him... maybe you should've done that.





	1. 500

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cakedoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakedoll/gifts).



> Can also be found on Quotev! :)

_"You know, you should really get out more," two pale hands were latched onto your shoulders as your friend tried to convince you to meet some of her friends, "and I'm sure you'll like them!"_

_"But Ares..." you averted your eyes and tried to count the different patterns in the wallpaper in order to quell your anxiety. That was never a fun thing to have. Ares definitely meant well but you just couldn't meet some strangers on your own. "It's not that I don't want to - I just can't do that by myself," a sigh left your lips as you played with the end of your shirt._

_"I'll be there the whole time! Promise!"_

If only she was.

The crunch of footsteps in the heavy snow came to a halt suddenly, and you felt someone poke your cheek. You lifted your head up to look at your surroundings and at your friend's face. Ares knew him too. "Thinking about her again?" he asked, one eyebrow raised in confusion and possibly concern. Ben really did know you too well by now - a blessing and a curse. You nodded and grabbed his arm in an effort to convince him to drop the subject and continue walking. You weren't really going anywhere in particular but it felt nice to be outside when the weather was so calming. Snow always made you feel at home but Ben disagreed and once said something about how annoying it was. You smiled as you realised that even though he hated it, he was still walking with you in your little winter wonderland. 

He was abnormally quiet today and it made you wonder if he was thinking about her too. The thought made you feel a little guilty but you really hoped he wasn't. In the short time you've known Ben, you kinda developed a small thing for him. Maybe. Possibly. There was a chance. You shook your head to try and rid your brain of these thoughts before he noticed your bright blush and smiled to yourself. 

The two of you eventually came across a field - not that you could tell if you had never been there before due to the blanket of snow - and you felt a light bulb turn on in your head. A-ha! The perfect way to cheer both of you up! Dashing behind a tree, you felt the excitement bubble throughout your entire body. Adrenaline was your best friend in this moment as you tried to create perfect snowballs but to no avail as they all ended up weirdly jagged anyway. 

Ben was looking around for you, calling your name from behind his red scarf and mittens. God, he looked cute. He was probably really warm in those... but not for long. You picked up one of your creations and started running at him and then launched it at his head, laughing the whole time. 

However, he wasn't. In fact, he was gone. 

"Huh?" you blinked to make sure you weren't dreaming. He was right there a second ago! 

Walking over to where he was previously stood, you saw a phone on the ground. Probably his. It looked like a mirror due to the silver casing and you were initially confused but picked it up and pressed the home button. Definitely Ben's phone as the lock screen looked like something out of a niche PS1 game. Growing anxious, you tried to unlock it but was met with failure. 

You took shaky breaths and put his phone in your pocket, pulling out your own and calling the only other person who would believe you. Keeping your breathing steady and trying not to hyperventilate as soon as he picked up was proving difficult but you tried your damn best. 

"I'm busy." Looks like he was in one of his bad moods, but you gathered up the courage to respond.

"This... this is important! I don't call you if it isn't urgent, Toby! I promise I just-"

"Where are you?" oh thank God he cut you off before you sent yourself into some sort of panic. You heard a grunt from his side of the call but ignored it.   
"The field near my h-"

"I'll be there soon," and that was that. He hung up on you. Probably not the most stressful phone call of your life but it was definitely up there with... a lot of others, actually. 

You sat cross-legged where you found Ben's phone and put your head in your hands. You just wanted to go on a walk with him and yet somehow he's disappeared into thin air. Maybe he was thinking about her after all and decided to leave you as well. It just wasn't fair! Why was everyone abandoning you, one by one? Now that's a stupid question. Ares had been missing for weeks and there were posters everywhere, it's not like she wanted to vanish. Maybe you were being selfish but it still hurt. You really missed her. You really missed Ben too, even though he had only been gone for a few minutes. He wouldn't run away like that and you saw the ball hit his head - there is no logical human explanation for how he ceased to exist in such a short amount of time. You just really hoped you were hallucinating and he was actually right behind you with his usual cheeky grin. But he wasn't.  
Sighing, you unlocked your phone once more and saw that you had a new text message. 

**'You shouldn't have done that.'**


	2. 401

The heads hit the floor, thuds almost echoing in the forest and bouncing off the trees. Finally. Turning and picking up the phone he had thrown as soon as the call ended, Toby let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't damaged in the slightest. He pocketed it once more and looked at the mess he had made. Red really did look nice matched with white, but he wasn't one for aesthetics and didn't care - his anger had dissipated and he was ready to meet up with a friend. The only issue was that you don't know anything about what he does and he really didn't want to explain. His hatchets were hidden behind a tree and he'd pick them up later if he needed to. 

That phone call was strange to say the least and he couldn't figure out why you had turned to him for help. Toby hadn't known you for too long and he was sure that you had a million other friends to contact in a time of need. But you chose him. How sweet. He laughed to himself and started walking to the field - it wasn't that far from where he was - curiosity already eating away at him. You had sounded extremely worried and a little shaken so maybe he shouldn't be too happy but he really couldn't help it. His grin reached his ears and - wait, wait, how was he gonna cover that big hole in his cheek? You didn't know about that either. He turned back and stole a scarf from one of his lovely little victims and wrapped it around his neck and the lower half of his face. He had left his own mouth mask at 'home' as he wasn't expecting to run into anyone important. The cotton was soft but kind of annoying as it shifted every time he took a step. Whatever.

He eventually saw you sitting in the middle of an open area, your head lowered and staring at something in your hand. The way the snow fell onto your hair made you look like an angel with a false halo. The scene looked like it could belong in a snow globe on the shelf of a toasty warm cabin. He called out your name and you lifted your head in response, stood up and then walked towards him to meet in the middle. You definitely didn't look very happy.

You started speaking at a rapid pace, fear in your eyes and your voice. "Ben disappeared right after I threw a snowball at him and th-" why was he laughing? Toby was laughing at you. "What?!" you asked, shouting a little. You don't understand how he could find that funny! He was genuinely wiping tears from his eyes out of pure joy while you were shaking in terror! He soon calmed down and looked you in the eye. Fuck, how was he gonna explain this one?

"That's normal. Not for you, but, uh, that's, that's normal." He took a deep breath and tried to look as serious as possible - quite a challenge - and took your shoulders into his hands. He stared into your eyes as you lost yourself in his, confused and kinda uncomfortable with the sudden closeness. You could feel his limbs twitching now and then and his neck made an audible crack as he tried to figure out what to say. "Uh..." he trailed off, not able to find the words that he wanted to use. Should he tell you? You'll be in a lot of danger and he doesn't want to be the cause of that, though he could just blame Ben for not telling you about it in the first place. His tics were amplified by his internal debate and you could both feel them getting worse. "Are you sure?"

"What do you mean by that?! Tell me what's going on? Are you in on this too?" you asked, desperate for answers. He probably was, seeing as how Ben disappearing was apparently normal to him and how hesitant he was about the subject. It was infuriating and you wanted to know what the hell was going on. 

"Yeah, I.. Yeah I'm.. I have stuff to say as well but Ben is the important thing here, right?" he chuckled sheepishly, still not sure if he should continue. "You.. Well..."

"What is it? Spit it out!" your voice was strained and you were so very lost. Toby was mentally kicking himself as soon as you opened your mouth - it hurt to hear you so distressed.   
As soon as Toby decided to tell you, notification pings started to go off like war sirens. Both of you reached for your phones and saw a flood of texts that seemed like it would never end. They all had the same message as well. A simple 'DONT' popped up every second and Toby groaned. "Fine, I'll let you say it, just stop fucking spamming me!"

And it stopped.

"You're the one who made it come to this anyway!" man, he sounded pissed. You were more confused than annoyed, though. How could this person hear the two of you? You assumed it was Ben, considering that he was the conversation topic and supposedly who Toby was yelling at. You weren't getting anywhere with this.

What did he mean by what he said earlier? He has stuff to say? Are they hiding something from you? You hoped it wasn't true, but of course everyone has their secrets and their own issues. You had only known the pair for a few months at most and weren't super close to either of them so maybe you just weren't too trustworthy in their eyes. But they were all you had left after Ares went missing. You were too shy to talk to anyone else or make your own friends and so you were stuck with Ares' old group and they had welcomed you with open arms, but... it wasn't the same. Maybe they felt that way too. No, they didn't, of course they loved you as much as they loved her. Otherwise Ben wouldn't agree to come see you today and Toby wouldn't rush over in such a shitty mood. 

Something smacked you in the chest, pulling you out of your thoughts and back into reality. A snowball. Toby was quite far from you with another ball in his hand, laughing at you and you decided to join in. Crafting your own ammo and throwing it in his general direction, you were happier than you could ever imagine. 

You really did love your friends.


End file.
